Fifteen minutes of fame
by Reader101w
Summary: Everybody has their fifteen minutes of fame, for some it is a bit longer, for some it is shorter and there are exceptions. So here's my view on Kim's first fifteen minutes of fame.


I wrote this story on the train-ride home. I hope you like it.

This story plays during Kim's first mission, in the normal universe (so no time travelers and/or giant stone guardians).

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Fifteen minutes of fame**

"I'm standing here next to Kim Possible, the girl who saved the Millionaire and known cuddle-buddy collector Mr. Peasly from what I can only describe as a death-trap," Summer Gale moved over a bit to offer Kim a full camera frame, "Now tell me, the McHenry laser defence system is considered the best and most dangerous commercially available anti-theft system… what was going through your mind when you tried this valiant, and successful effort to rescue Mr. Peasly and Mr. McHenry?"

"Well, I didn't know that the system was the best," Kim chuckled nervously in front of the camera, very self aware of her braces, "But when I saw the grid, I just figured a way through it… I mean, I had to; Mr. Peasly looked like he wasn't able to hold up much longer."

"Now also here is Mr. McHenry," Summer turned around to face the salesman.

"You can call me Doug," the man shot the reporter a somewhat wolfish grin before he remembered the other people around, "But, eh… Mr. McHenry is good too."

Not missing a beat, Summer went on, "Now you told us the McHenry laser grid is infallible, but just now a thirteen year old high-school girl beat the system. How do you feel at that?"

"Well, eh…" Mr. McHenry hesitated, "we had many professionals test the system, and no one could crack it. We have people investigating right now, but this feat should be pretty much impossible."

"And yet you managed to pull it," Summer Gale said as he turned back to Kim, "Can you explain that?"

Kim gave a shy smile, trying to show as less teeth as possible, "My dad always tells me that anything is possible for a Possible."

"Well there you have it," Summer smiled at the camera, "stay tuned for more as we will have an interview with Mr. Peasly, the infamous cuddle-buddy collector."

* * *

"Way to go Kimmie-cub," James Possible smiled proudly at his daughter as the Possible family, and Ron, watched the interview on the evening news.

"Da-ad," Kim rolled her eyes, happy with the praise but a little embarrassed by her father still using her pet name; she was a high-schooler now.

"Hey, where's my part?" Ron complained, "I had a really long talk with the police officers and they showed nothing of it."

"Ron," Kim sighed, "they were asking you questions about you having Rufus destroy the gate opening system and triggering the silent alarm."

"Yeah, but they could have showed some of it," Ron huffed, "I mean, they showed the police officers, but they all blocked my view on the camera."

Kim chuckled as her best friend tried to hold on to his grudge; he had never been good at that, "They still have to show that other part with you in it, right after I could hold Mr. Peasly's flamingoat."

"Oh, yeah," Ron brightened up again, "When I advertised your website."

* * *

"And we're back, I'm Summer Gale and we are at the scene of a very unlikely rescue," Summer Gale led the camera to a short round man who was talking to Kim while the redhead was very carefully holding on to the flamingoat; the most rare and exquisite of the cuddly-buddies. Kim was absolutely beaming while Mr. Peasly stood by a bit nervously, afraid his prized collector's item might be damaged.

"Mr. Peasly," the millionaire jumped and turned to face Summer Gale, "What do you think are the odds of a fellow cuddly-buddy collector saving you?"

"I don't know," Mr. Peasly looked a bit puzzled, "pretty slim I guess."

"Yeah… well…" Summer was a bit put off by the comment of the slightly world estranged man, "Why did you call a preteen to rescue you? I mean, she did a great job, but I'm sure there are professionals who handle this kind of thing on a daily basis?"

"You have to ask Mr. McHenry," Mr. Peasly told, as he turned to Kim to obtain his flamingoat, the girl reluctantly gave the cuddly-buddy back "He put in the request on her website."

"I was trying to call Team Impossible," Mr. McHenry interrupted the conversation, "But I had to type with my toes – I have very flexible toes," he added with a grin at Summer Gale, "So I accidentally put in a 'K'."

"So you have a website too?" Summer asked Kim.

"That's right," Ron spoke up, and the camera moved over to the boy, "kimpossible dot com, if you need a baby-sitter, dog walker, someone to care for the pets when you're on vacation, she can do anything."

"Ro-on," Kim shouted, and the camera quickly moved back to the redhead, who shot a nervous grin and continued somewhat softer, "You make it sound braggy."

Summer Gale smiled to the camera as the shot moved back to her, "You heard it, if you need a baby-sitter, pet walker or just someone to rescue you from a dangerous defence system, you know who to call. I am Summer Gale and this is channel five news, have a good evening."

* * *

As the news made way for commercials Anne Possible, Kim's mother, went to the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

"Well, I guess those were our fifteen minutes of fame," Kim said.

"I thought it wasn't longer than seven minutes," Ron frowned.

"It's a metaphor," Kim rolled her eyes, "it mean we had our time in front of the camera and it won't likely happen again."

"Oh," Ron looked a bit disappointed, "I kind of liked being a movie star."

"We weren't…" Kim started, but then gave up; if Ron had an idea like this set in his mind, he would stick to it.

"But what if you, like did this saving thing on a regular basis," Ron eyes gleamed as his fantasy started twirling, "We would be teen heroes and we would save the world from evil super villains and… and…"

"Ron," Kim laughed, "I don't think there even really is such a thing as super villains. And I'm certain that if there were we would better leave it to the police to handle them."

"Besides, my Kimmie-cub isn't going to run all over the world to save people," Kim's fathers joined in, "Would you?"

Kim thought about it for a moment, "Well, saving people sounds like a good thing to do… but all over the world?"

"Yeah, how would you handle the transportation," Ron wasn't completely ready to give up on his idea, "you would need some kind of super genius to arrange all that for you…"

"Ron," Kim interrupted her friend, "you're weird."

Ron looked down dejected, "I'm sorry KP."

"It's okay," Kim smiled, "I like weird."

END

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this story, please review.


End file.
